Shannon Woodward
|birthplace = Phoenix, Arizona |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Shannon Marie Woodward is an American actress and singer best known for her roles as Elsie Hughes in the HBO series Westworld and Sabrina Collins in the Fox series Raising Hope. Biography Woodward was born in December 17, 1984 at Phoenix, Arizona. When she was still a child, her family made the decision to move to Florida. She grew up there and eventually enrolled at the Olympic Heights Community High School. There, she tried her hand at acting and even participated in multiple local community plays. Woodward got her first onscreen role on March 3, 1991, where she portrayed Missy in the Nickelodeon series Clarissa Explains It All. Woodward landed her first main role in 2007, when she appeared in the FX series The Riches as Di Di Malloy, the adolescent daughter of Wayne and Dahlia Malloy. Her next main role came when she was cast in the Fox series Raising Hope as Sabrina Collins, the love interest of the show's main character. Her most recent main role came when she was cast in the HBO series Westworld as Elsie Hughes, a programmer that diagnoses behavioral problems in Westworld's Hosts. In addition to these performances, Woodward has also appeared in multiple TV shows such as The Drew Carey Show, Malcolm in the Middle, Without a Trace, Cold Case, Psych, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Woodward portrayed Linda Jones, the girfriend of serial-turned-spree killer and budding serial rapist Eric Olson, in the Season Four episode "Zoe's Reprise". Filmography *The Last of Us: Part II (2018) - Dina (voice) *Westworld (2016-2018) - Elsie Hughes (13 episodes) *An Emmy for Megan (2018) - Unknown Character *Drunk History (2018) - Ida Tarbell *Portlandia (2018) - Shannon *Last Week Tonight with John Oliver (2017) - Forensic Scientist *The Guest Book (2017) - Marla *All Nighter (2017) - Lois *Shotgun (2017) - Unknown Character *The Veil (2016) - Jill *The Breakup Girl (2015) - Claire Baker *Search Party (2014) - Tracy *Raising Hope (2010-2014) - Sabrina Collins (88 episodes) *You Me & Her (2014) - Anna *Adult World (2013) - Candace *Capital Cities: Kangaroo Court (2013) - Poodle (uncredited) *Garfunkel and Oates (2012) - Jane *Girlfriend (2010) - Candy *The Shortcut (2009) - Lisa *ER (2009) - Kelly Taggart (2 episodes) *Criminal Minds - "Zoe's Reprise" (2009) TV episode - Linda Jones *Limelight (2009) - Zoe Green *The Haunting of Molly Hartley (2008) - Leah *Katy Perry: Hot N Cold (2008) - Unknown *The Riches (2007-2008) - Di Di Malloy (20 episodes) *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2007) - Cecilia Strayer *The Comebacks (2007) - Emily *Sunny & Share Love You (2007) - Girl on the Street *Psych (2007) - Alice Bundy *Cold Case (2006) - Raquel Montero - 1994 *The Quiet (2005) - Fiona *Man of the House (2005) - Emma (as Shannon Marie Woodward) *Quintuplets (2005) - Bailey *Medical Investigation (2004) - Danielle Johnson *Boston Public (2003) - Marianne Karr/Allison (2 episodes) *Without a Trace (2003) - Vicki Johnson (as Shannon Marie Woodward) *Greetings from Tucson (2002) - Chrissy *Grounded for Life (2001-2002) - Kristina (3 episodes, as Shannon Marie Woodward) *Malcolm in the Middle (2001) - Tammy *Crossing Jordan (2001) - Lucy (uncredited) *The Drew Carey Show (2000) - Girl in Cafeteria *True Women (1997) - Young Cherokee Woods (age 13) (uncredited) *Tornado! (1996) - Lucy *Family Reunion: A Relative Nightmare (1995) - Leigh Dooley *Clarissa Explains It All (1991-1994) - Missy/Alien 3 (3 episodes) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses